Mi Primera Misión con Vanitas
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de pelar contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi [VanxVen Shonen-ai]
1. Prologo

"**Mi primera misión con Vanitas"**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(21 de Junio de 2019)**

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

**Resumen**: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de pelar contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Acción, Humor ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Este es un intento fallido, muy fallido de mi primer fic yaoi VanxVen, aunque puede que el molde le quede muy grande, en fin. Que tampoco se tomen esto tan enserio ya que está cargado de ironías, sarcasmos y humor, como la vida misma.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 1: Prologo.**

…

Hola, mi nombre es Ventus, pero mis amigos me llaman Ven, si tu también quieres ser mi amigo siéntete libre de llamarme así.  
Soy un portador de Keyblade, tengo 17 años, o eso parece y actualmente vivo en Twilight town con mi hermanito Roxas y…  
¿Qué? ¿Qué no les cuadra? Ah, ha esperen un momento, lo que pasa es que hace muchos años, un sujeto llamado Xehanort, trató de conquistar el corazón de los mundos, a los mundos y a todos, pero Sora, un increíble portador de Keyblade junto a otros amigos, yo incluido, tuvimos una increíble batalla contra él y sus "amigos" y logramos vencerle. Sora nos salvó a todos, como lo prometió, y Roxas, Xión, Naminé y yo ahora vivimos juntos como hermanos en una casa. Casa que compramos entre todos ¡Si! Teníamos un montón de munny ahorrado entre Xión Roxas y yo, y les cuento que nuestra casa está…

¿Qué? ¿Qué, qué pasó con…? Ats… bueno si, si "él" también anda por ahí… específicamente en dónde, no lo sé. Por cierto… pero… ¿Qué? ¿Quieren sabes más de él? ¿Por qué? Ats… Ok, de acuerdo… es insoportable, molesto, un imbécil… ¿Qué? ¿De qué se sorprenden? Son insultos que usa toda la gente ¿O no? ¿Si? Bueno, ok, trataré de no usarlos, pero es culpa de él, que no deja de molestarme cada que puede.

Aunque ¿Saben? Mentiría si dijera que no ha mejorado, hemos realizado misiones juntos y es por eso que… Si, jajajaja, es que no me dejan terminar de contarles, si, él y yo hemos trabajado juntos algunas veces, aún me molesta, pero casi podría decir que ya no es tan, pues tan malo, aunque sea yo quien lo diga.

Les voy a contar, después de derrotar a Xehanort, los únicos portadores de Keyblade que quedamos fueron Sora, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Kairi, Vanitas y yo. Puede que hayamos derrotado a Xehanort, pero la oscuridad es algo que siempre ha estado presente por ello, Merlin, Yen sid, junto con Aqua, Mickey y Riku crearon una organización llamada Consejo Magisterial de Keywielders, o el CoMaKey, como lo solemos abreviar. En él se hacen un montón de cosas, además de regular a todos los portadores de Keyblades, explora mundos, los protege y por supuesto nos emplea como defensores de la luz. Sinceramente no había pensado en unirme como un miembro activo hasta que mis constantes peleas contra Vanitas se volvían más y más escandalosas, y Sora y Riku me comentaron que en el CoMaKey se había discutido que si Vanitas era un problema, quizás se verían en la necesidad de volverlo a perseguir para capturarlo o detenerlo, debido a que usaba una Keyblade de manera incorrecta o algo así.

Y a pesar de mis constantes problemas con él no creí que aquello fuera justo… Roxas, Xión e incluso Naminé, platicaron conmigo muy seriamente al respecto, puede que al principio no pasaran de unos intercambios verbales, pero en una ocasión, quemamos una gran parte del bosque y en otra destruí parte del techo de nuestra casa…

Si, fue bastante penoso y Roxas me regañó bastante por eso… ¡Aún quiero llorar cuando lo recuerdo! Roxas nunca se enoja conmigo, bueno, nunca se enojaba y ese día me regañó bastante…después de regañarme, los tres me hicieron ver una cosa, con todo y que Vanitas no era bueno, tampoco era del todo malo, las pocas veces que aparecía era sólo para hacerme pasar un mal rato, pero nunca se metía con los demás, lo cual era evidente, el problema era sólo conmigo…

Aqua también había hablado muy seriamente conmigo recalcándome el cómo Vanitas me hacía perder el control de manera tan sencilla y con cualquier cosa… ¡No me juzguen! Después de todo él y yo somos contrarios; pero lo más extraño que me dijo Aqua es que al parecer, Vanitas sentía una extraña... y enfermiza atracción por mi luz... aun no sé si para destruirla o para complementarse. Y sinceramente yo pasaba de querer averiguarlo.

Pero Aqua tenía razón en una cosa, estaba dejando que Vanitas me afectara demasiado y ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que él realmente pretendía. Fue así que aun con toda la incredulidad de Roxas, Naminé y Xion, decidi darle a Vanitas una oportunidad. La oportunidad de portarse bien, no vayan a pensar otra cosa, decidí tomar el riesgo y ver más allá de lo que veía a simple vista.

Con la ayuda de Aqua, no fue realmente difícil solicitar formar parte de los miembros del CoMaKey, sin embargo, quizás lo difícil sería solicitar el que aceptaran a Vanitas como mi compañero de misiones. Y esto fue lo que pasó.

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará)

_&&&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Ok, hasta aquí llega esta especie de preámbulo, introducción o prologo.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo que pasó en aquella misión entre el rubio y el pelinegro?

Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


	2. 01: Primer Contacto pacífico

"**Mi primera misión con Vanitas"**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(29 de Junio de 2019, **

**fecha de publicación original 30 de Enero de 2019)**

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

**Resumen**: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de pelar contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Acción, Humor ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

(1,2,3 etc…); aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 1: Primer contacto pacífico.**

**(30 de enero 2019)**

Ventus se encontraba de pie en medio de la gran sala de audiencias del CoMaKey. Era un salón en extremo grande, quizás demasiado, aunque se veía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, algún hechizo debía estar influyendo en esa percepción muy seguramente. En dicha sala había dos palcos altos. En cada uno de ellos estaba una persona usando una túnica blanca, la cual les cubría todo el cuerpo y la cabeza.

En el CoMaKey, de manera aleatoria, los miembros solían participar como jueces para tomar decisiones de manera imparcial y de la manera más justa, y era por eso que se cubrían el rostro. Además el palco, con magia, distorsionaba sus voces para que fueran irreconocibles. Aunque en algunas ocasiones, cuando el resto de los miembros participaban como oyentes en la audiencia, era posible casi saber quienes eran los jueces del día, pero nadie solía replicar, la intensión de aquel ritual era más que entendible para todos.

—Gracias por aceptarme —contestó el chico de lindos cabellos rubios y profundos y honestos ojos azules, quien permanecía de pie en medio de de aquella sala, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los dos jueces—, pero, quiero hacer una petición ¿Me permiten? —Los jueves hicieron un movimiento de cabeza, esperando que hablara—. No quiero hacer éste trabajo sólo —dijo el rubio con seguridad frente a ellos. De todos los presentes, sólo una persona estaba completamente preparada para lo que venía—, llevaré a Vanitas conmigo.

Y todo ruido murió en la sala en ese instante, la mayoría realmente asombrados de lo que el rubio había dicho en ese momento... ¿Llevar a Vanitas? ¿En serio?

El primer juez fue el primero en reaccionar ante lo dicho por el rubio.  
—Joven Ventus, sabemos lo que aconteció en tu vida hace casi trece años, pero ahora estás aquí, integro, gracias al Guerreo de la Luz (1), pero ese ser llamado Vanitas es un ser oscuro...

—Lo sé... —se atrevió a interrumpir sin fijarse si eso estaba bien o mal—, pero él es mi responsabilidad. Y prometo que no hará nada malo mientras esté conmigo—. Dijo con cierto derroche de seguridad nada intencional.  
La persona que fungiera como el segundo juez parecía poco menos de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ventus.

—No estás siendo racional, Ventus. Vanitas es un ser nacido de la oscuridad misma, el cual intento suplantarte e incluso ayudó a Xehanor en dos ocasiones para intentar exterminar la luz en los mundos.

Ventus ya sabía eso, era muy consciente de ello. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y estaba cansado de que todos juzgaran al pelinegro sin saber nada de él y él se incluía en esa lista.

—No... —admitió—, pero sé que hay un corazón en formación dentro de él... y si su existencia tiene un propósito, él no hará nada malo, lo aseguro—, había llegado a esa conclusión después de hablar con su querida amiga, Aqua. La cual por cierto se puso de pie en las gradas para solicitar la palabra, la cual le fue otorgana por el primer Juez.

—Ventus es la persona más indicada para llevar a Vanitas por un buen rumbo, antes de tomar medidas drásticas, creo que podemos intentar que el propio Vanitas sea quien pueda decidir.

El Rey Mickey quien estaba al lado de Aqua también pidió la palabra.  
—Concuerdo con Ventus, con un buen propósito y lejos de Xehanort puede ser una buena oportunidad para él.

El rubio se sentía aliviado de recibir el apoyo de su mejor amiga e incluso la de Mickey.

—Yo confío en que Ventus sabe lo que hace —apoyó de nuevo la peliazul.

Durante aquella audiencia brillaron Sora y Riku por su ausencia, Sora estaba ocupado en una misión y Riku, Ventus en verdad no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba en ese momento. El segundo juez se aclaró la garganta, para que todos volviesen su atención a él.

—Desconozco los resultados de ésta decisión, no me opondré, deseo que el aprendiz Ventus tenga éxito en su auto impuesta tarea y que regrese con buenas noticias —dijo el segundo juez, que con todo y con la distorsión de voz mágica se escuchó su desacuerdo.

Los dos jueces tenían la misión de exponer uno todo lo positivo de la temática y el segundo exponer los inconvenientes, pero aquel juez se escuchaba más indispuesto con la misión de lo que exigía su papel.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al ser aceptada su petición.

—¡Gracias! Prometo que serán buenas noticias...

El primer juez se apresuró a confirmar.

—Ambos jueces confiamos en tu buen juicio, Ventus. Y ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ésta será su primera misión.

Un libro de miles de hojas se alzó, las hojas se agitaron, hasta que una de ellas se desprendió y salió del libro, volando y brillando hasta detenerse frente a Ventus. El rubio estaba bastante sorprendido, nunca había visto eso. Así que en ese libro estaba contenida toda la información acerca de los mundos explorados desde que el CoMaKey se fundó hacía algunos meses.

El primer juez prosiguió.

—En éste pergamino se encuentra la información del mundo que deberán visitar. Según la primera misión de exploración (2), éste mundo se llama Arkasus, los heartless han llegado hasta una ciudad llamada Arkani y causan problemas. La misión es terminar con ellos y sellar toda cerradura que los heartless hayan roto.

El segundo juez continuó.

—Deberán de llevar ese pergamino durante toda su misión, en el hay información de cómo llegar a dicho sitio, información sobre los habitantes y lugares, y a su vez ese pergamino registrará todo lo relevante que ocurra durante la misma, su estado de salud, estado físico y cualquier situación de peligro al que los titulares de la misión estén expuestos, y si es el caso, el libro de los pergaminos nos notificará si es necesario mandar apoyo desde el CoMaKey. Ningun miembro de este Consejo se encuentra solo.

—Ventus —habló el primer juez de nuevo—, es muy valioso para el CoMaKey que decidieras unirte y ser uno de los nuestros. Por ser uno de los valientes guerreros que luchó y derrotó a Master Xehanort, el rango que recibirás será de miembro honorario. En cuanto Vanitas se una a ti, deberá de tocar el pergamino para ser añadido a nuestro registro como un miembro extra, los miembros extras sólo pueden realizar misiones siempre y cuando, el titular quien lo registró esté adscrito a una misión, por lo tanto, Vanitas solo podrá ser compañero de misiones de Ventus.

El rubio no perdió detalle de aquello, estaba bien, después de todo no quería exponer a nadie más con Vanitas y tampoco esperaba que él quisiera hacer una misión con alguien más. Todavía ni sabía cómo lo iba a convencer de hacer esa misión con él, pero de eso se ocuparía después.

Al terminar esas palabras el Júez, el pergamino aun flotando con todo su brillo y sin dejar de ser rodeado de un halo brillante se enrolló y flotó para que el rubio lo sostuviera. Ventus lo tomó con sus manos e hizo una reverencia.

—No fallaré, pueden confiar en mi —y tras decir eso, salió corriendo de la sala de audiencias.  
—¡Ven! –Le llamó Aqua tratado de pararlo.  
Frenó en seco y desde lejos miro a su amiga.  
—¡Perdón, me toca hacer la cena! —Gritó de lejos y reanudó su carrera.

El rubio corrió fuera del CoMaKey, golpeó su hombrera para hacer aparecer su armadura, sacó a Wayward Wind y abrió el portal para volver a casa. Su casa estaba a las afueras de Twilight Town, el lugar había sido elegido más que nada por Xión y Roxas, pero a Ventus no le molestó y a Naminé tampoco. El rubio estaba tan emocionado que lo primero que hizo fue comunicarle a su hermano, a Xión y a Naminé lo que haría.

Les habló de que ahora sería miembro honorario del CoMaKey, que ya le habían asignado su primera misión y que la haría junto al pelinegro. Xión le miró con incredulidad, Naminé parpadeó sorprendida, pero después se emocionó. Y Roxas... bueno, Roxas podía ser increíblemente inexpresivo cuando quería, quizás no quiso hacerle saber al otro rubio que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Ven? —La chica de lindos cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos mirándolo—. Ustedes dos ya quemaron un bosque ¿Te acuerdas?  
—Y casi se tiran el techo de la casa encima –Dijo Naminé, como cualquier cosa, sonriendo tranquilamente, como si le encontrara algo de divertido a eso.  
—Nami —replicó el rubio logrando que un ligerísimo sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas.  
—Déjenlo —Intervino el otro rubio al fin—, Ventus es el mayor de todos aquí, él sabrá lo que está haciendo.

Las dos chicas y Ventus miraron al otro rubio, sin ninguno lograr descifrar si eso era en serio o si estaba siendo sarcástico.

Xión suspiró.

—Como sea, está hecho, ahora que has pedido a Vanitas como compañero, ya no te podrás zafar de esto.

Rió un poco incómodo al oír la "excesiva" fe que Xión tenía en él.

—Tranquilos, todos. Les aseguro que todo estará bien —sonrió seguro—, esto está resuelto, sólo hay un detalle.  
—¿Cuál? –Preguntó Naminé sin dejar de sonreír.

—Que... Vanitas todavía no lo sabe —sonrió apenado.

—¿¡Qué!? —Dijeron Xión y Roxas al unísono.

Detalles, detalles. Lo único que le preocupaba al rubio era ¿Cómo decirle que quería que le acompañara sin parecer una propuesta con segundas intensiones? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba por eso? Por... por cosas que pasan...

Después de hacer la cena y cenar, obvio. Ventus se paró en el patio trasero de la casa. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Había cosas que a veces no le contaba a Roxas y a las chicas, cosas que no parecían del todo normales entre el pelinegro y él o puede que fueran de lo más normales y eso era precisamente lo que para Ven estaba mal. Una de ellas era exactamente esa, hacía años que Vanitas le aseguró que podía sentirlo...

Sentir su presencia, su energía... algo así. Ventus trataba de no pensar tanto en el tema, le causaba escalofríos saber que el pelinegro podía encontrarle con esa facilidad, pero esa noche por primera vez admitió que él también había "empezado" a sentirlo. Y por primera vez en su vida intento usar eso para encontrarle. Eran casi las diez de la noche y aun no le avisaba que tenían una misión, pero ya casi tenía las palabras exactas que le diría.

—¿Dónde estás? —Frunció el ceño— Justo cuando necesito que estés aquí, se te da la gana no molestar —murmuró con cierta molestia. Ventus solía ser un encantador chico, pero no era así cuando solía enfocarse en Vanitas, era como una reacción inevitable de disgusto.

A una distancia considerable de ahí, vestido de negro y en contrastes tonos carmín, el joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche y de brillantes ojos dorados, paseaba sin rumo por el lugar. Estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer. Su único entretenimiento, cierto rubio, había salido y no consiguió seguirlo porque el lugar al que fue estaba rodeado de magia y mucha luz.

—Que aburrido —dijo al aire completamente despreocupado de si alguien le escuchaba. Vanitas siguió caminando sin saber a dónde ir, por alguna extraña razón extrañaba al rubio, era fácil estar a su lado...y molestarlo... deberás lo necesitaba... era bastante honesto en eso.

—Ventus ¿Dónde rayos estás?

El rubio sintió algo y abrió sus ojos súbitamente.

—¿Vanitas? —Corrió y saltó la barda de su casa, literalmente, hasta donde sintió la débil presencia del joven de cabellos negros.

Vanitas se quedo parado. Casi al tiempo que Ventus lo sintió, él sintió al rubio ¿Era idea suya o acaso el rubio lo estaba buscando? Sintió la presencia de él y como se enfocaba en sentirlo.

Ventus siguió corriendo por el lugar, siguiendo su presencia, esa presencia oscura y... ¿Solitaria? Hasta que finalmente miró a su antítesis a lo lejos y lo alcanzó, pero todo lo que iba a decirle se le borró de la mente en cuanto estuvo frente a él, pues claro, no podía pensar en palabras cuanto lo primordial cuando estaba frente a él era "defenderse de él".

Vanitas sonrió de manera burlona e indolente como siempre en cuanto lo vió.  
—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Ventus se sintió molesto con la expresión tan campante del otro.

—¿Dónde rayos estabas, Vanitas? —Sin proponérselo eso fue lo primero que dijo.

Vanitas arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Por qué eso sonaba como un reclamo.

Ventus reaccionó de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Olvídalo! —Eso no era lo que había planeado, pero se sentía molesto de tener que buscarlo ¿Cuándo él tenía que haberle buscado? Si Vanitas era siempre el que llegaba solo y sin invitación.

—... —Vanitas se quedó en silencio mirando al rubio, cosa que no se le dificultaba para nada, pues sentimientos como la pena o la incomodidad no eran problema para él, jamás los experimentaba. Más bien estaba un poco desconcertado, pero sólo eso.

Ventus era parecido en eso, tampoco se incomodaba con la mirada de las personas, pero con el pelinegro era otra historia, le incomodaba que le mirara, sobre todo de aquella forma tan fija.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó tratando de no enojarse, le había prometido a Aqua se trataría de calmarse.

Vanitas comenzó a caminar acercándose lentamente a él sin decir ni una palabra, mientras que el rubio luchó contra su instinto de aparecer su Keyblade y obligarlo a detenerse.

—¿Te preocupaste por mi, Ventus? —Al fin habló, sonriendo ladino.

—Pues claro —respondió de inmediato soportando la presión de verlo acercarse.

—¿O sea que es cierto? —Tres pasos más y parecía que no se detendría, así que Ventus no resistió más y al fin se movió un paso atrás para ponerse en una pose de advertencia, pero sin aparecer su keyblade.

—Claro, uno nunca sabe lo que puedes estar tramando —respondió a la defensiva.

Vanitas rio al ver como Ventus no podía soportar sin ponerse a la defensiva, le encantaba provocarlo.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Acaso sentiste que tramaba hacer algo malo? —Finalmente se detuvo a un paso del otro, notando claramente como a Ventus poco le faltaba para echar un pie más atrás y alejarse.

Ventus contó hasta mil y recuperó la postura, sabía que le divertía incomodarlo, tenía que hacer algo con eso desde ya.

—No.

Esa respuesta tan cerrada y cortante desubicó al pelinegro ¿Qué estaba tramando el rubio? ¿Por qué lo había buscado entonces?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no te molesta tenerme cerca? —Lo intentó una vez más.

—No —trató de que su voz sonara neutra.

Vanitas no dejó de sonreír.

—Ah ¿Entonces puedo hacer...—se acercó más— "esto"? —"Eso" último lo susurró en su oído y le tomó de los hombros.

Todos los sentidos de alerta de Ventus se activaron ante ese contacto, pero no trató de escapar, al contrario de eso, habló.

—Vanitas —comenzó—, te lo voy a pedir amablemente... ¿Me sueltas? —. En ese punto no sabía si golpearlo o matarlo, aún no sabía cómo es que no había hecho ya alguna de las dos.

—Dijiste que ya no te molestaba tenerme cerca —dijo cínicamente aun en su oído, deslizando sus manos lentamente desde los hombros de Ventus hasta sus brazos.

Ok, eso era suficiente.

—¡Tenerte cerca! —Gritó al fin alejándose y mandando todo su autocontrol al diablo— ¡No invadiendo mi espacio personal! ¡Idiota!

Vanitas se echó a reír al ver lo alterado que estaba el rubio con sólo eso, le había ganado otra vez, había logrado incomodarlo de nuevo.

—Un día no querrás que te suelte —sugirió presuntuosamente.

Ventus tembló irritado al oír aquello, nadie podría quedarse tranquilo con un comentario más extraño que ese.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Autocontrol mil veces mandado al diablo.

Vanitas sólo sonrió burlón e indolente como siempre.

—Ya, ya. En fin ¿Qué quieres?

Ventus se aclaró la garganta y finalmente empleó las palabras que antes había pensando.

—Bien, escucha —Vanitas lo miró—, me he vuelto miembro honorario de El Consejo Magisterial de Keyblade Wielders, así que a partir de mañana voy a estar visitando diferentes mundos, algunos que tú ya conoces y otros diferentes, más lejanos —frunció el cejo—. Se lo he dicho a Roxas, a Xión y a Naminé y todos mis amigos están enterados. Y te lo digo a ti —Hizo énfasis en esa frase—, porque sé que de todas maneras vas a seguirme como es costumbre tuya.

Vanitas se cruzó de brazos pero con un gesto serio en su rostro, esperando a que el rubio terminara de hablar. Actitud que de hecho el rubio no esperaba.

—Si de todas maneras vas a seguirme... —la voz le tembló un poco ahí, la inesperada actitud seria del joven de ojos dorados lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso—, quiero pedirte... que vengas conmigo —"Uff", logró decirlo.

—¿Por qué? —La fría voz de Vanitas dejó caer esa pregunta.

—Ya voy a dejar de esconderme de ti... ya entendí... que no puedo escapar de ti —respondió tratando de sonar tan serio y frio como el otro, sin lograrlo, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Vanitas volvió a sonreír de forma maliciosa.

—Así que ¿Quieres estar conmigo? —Preguntó provocativo.

—¡Claro que no! —Gritó de inmediato ¿Así había sonado lo que dijo?

—¿No? Pero por lo que has dicho, tal parece que soy más importante para ti de lo que yo pensaba —sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, ladeando el rostro con arrogancia—, y eso que yo sólo estaba aburrido.

—¡Agh! ¡Que no! —Se altero, pero se calmó al ver al pelinegro aumentar su sonrisa con ganas de seguir fastidiándolo y sabia que no estaba bien que siguiera con eso, así no iban a llegar a ningún lado—. No... es sólo que, creo que... es triste estar solo todo el tiempo.

El pelinegro afiló su mirada dorada al oír eso del rubio.

—Eres más altanero de lo que aparentas, Ventus.

Aquellas palabras ya no sonaban burlonas como las primeras, casi sonaban como que lo había hecho enojar de verdad.

—¡N-No! ¡No quería que sonara así! Lo siento —y su sentido común lo obligó a disculparse, quizás había hablado demás, se disculpaba porque era lo correcto—, lo que quiero decir... ¡Pelearemos contra heartless y lo que surja! ¿Te parece?

Después de eso hubo un silencio de muerte, donde el pelinegro se le quedó mirando desde donde estaba sin decir nada y casi tan quieto que parecía que no estaba respirando. La noche seguía avanzando y Ventus aun no tenía a su compañero listo para su misión de mañana ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Lo había tomado muy a la ligera?

—Está bien —respondió el pelinegro al cabo de unos minutos casi eternos para Ventus—, si habrá pelea, será entretenido.

Ventus parpadeó atónito y no pudo evitar sonreír al oír eso, "¡Había aceptado!"

—¿En serio? Es decir ¡Que bien! ¿Entonces te espero mañana a las 9:00, en frente a mi casa? —comenzó a hablar animadamente— ¡Mi misión es en un mundo llamado Arkasus! Tengo el cerrojo para abrir el camino —sonrió con emoción.

El joven de cabellos negros asintió mirando un poco extrañado al rubio.

—¡Gracias, nos vemos mañana! —Sonrió y corrió emocionado hacia su casa —¡No llegues tarde! —Gritó desde lejos como si le hablara a un viejo amigo, además estaba tan feliz de haber logrado su objetivo, que había sido sincero en cada reacción hacia el joven de cabellos negros sin fijarse, pero se fue tan rápido que no fue capaz de ver la cara de aquel después de eso.

Llegó corriendo a su casa y entró a la sala.

—¡Nami, Xión, Roxas! ¡Lo conseguí! —Se plantó delante de los tres. Roxas batallaba con su consola portátil (DS), Xión leía un libro sobre la época feudal y Naminé dibujaba en su block- ¡Vanitas aceptó ir conmigo mañana! —Anunció.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Xión sorprendida.

—Parece que eso te hace muy feliz, Ven —comentó la rubia sin despegar su rostro de su cuaderno de dibujo.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es que esté feliz de trabajar con él! —Negó de inmediato pero luego sonrió tratando de calmarse— Estoy feliz de que le convencí.

—¿Y no es lo mismo? —Arqueó una ceja el rubio idéntico a él— Si estas feliz de que lo convenciste de trabajar contigo, es que estás feliz de que trabajará contigo ¿O no?

—¡S-si! —Titubeó— ¡Pero no es lo mismo! —Si, Ven también era muy terco cuando quería.

Naminé despegó su mirada de su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Por lo que sea, es bueno verte feliz en mucho tiempo por algo que tenga que ver con Vanitas, Ven, quiere decir que su relación va a mejorar —levantó su cuaderno sujetándolo de cada extremo, para mostrarle a los tres de que iba su dibujo. Y en el estaban las siluetas de un rubio (Ventus) y de un pelinegro (Vanitas) de espaldas tomados de la mano y al parecer... ¿Volando? Hacía un portal dimensional.

—No puedo creer que dibujaras eso —Dijo Ventus bastante asqueado.

—Pues no está mal —Dijo Roxas.

—¡Roxas! ¿Tú también? —Se quejó.

Después de eso, Ventus fue a su cuarto para dormir, tendría que levantarse muy temprano mañana.

Ya en su habitación, sacó el pergamino de su misión, la hoja seguía muy bien enrollada y seguía brillando levemente, sobre ella pudo ver que lo que hacía a la hoja brillar era que tenía unas letras encima, las cuales decían, el nombre del lugar que visitarían y además sus nombres, el nombre de él ya brillaba con letras doradas, el nombre de Vanitas aun estaba en letras opacas, pero mañana que se lo diera a tocar, su nombre brillaría también. Guardó el pergamino en su cajón de nuevo y justo cuando estaba por acostarse a dormir, su celular vibró. Ventus miró la pantalla: Era un mensaje de Aqua.

Tsu zu ku... (Continuará)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Guerrero de la Luz: El nombre distintivo que se le dio a Sora por su gran hazaña de enfrentar al Master Xehanort sin tener el título oficial de Maestro Keyblade.

(2) Misión de exploración: Se lleva a cabo cuando se descubren las coordenada de un mundo nuevo, se lleva un pergamino en blanco y en el se registra todo lo que se ve por vez primera. Este tipo de misiones sólo pueden ser llevadas a cabo por miembros oficiales. Ventus y Vanitas no podrán ser asignados a una.

_&&&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Ok, hasta aquí llega este segundo capítulo.

Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado, todos los capítulos serán de máximo diez hojas, no quiero que la lectura se vuelva pesada. Puede que sean más cortos pero de diez páginas no pasará.

Y ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo empezará la misión de estos dos ¿Sobreviviran a estar juntos sin matarse? Descúbranlo en la siguiente actualización, trataré de actualizar cada lunes, obviamente con el apoyo de ustedes trataré de mantener el ritmo, disculpen si es miércoles ahora, pero con todo el hype de KH3 no me pude dedicar a escribir xD.

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco una estrellita? Por favor. Recuerden que nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un comentario.

Eso es todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho. Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


	3. 02: Arkasus: La 1ra platica civilizada

"**Mi primera misión con Vanitas"**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(7 de Febrero de 2019)**

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

**Resumen**: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de pelar contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Acción, Humor ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

(1,2,3 etc…); aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 2: Arkasus: La primera plática civilizada. **

Con la luz apagada pero absolutamente despierto desde hacía casi una hora. Ventus, boca abajo, recargando sus brazos cruzados sobre su almohada, miraba atentamente como cambiaba uno a uno los números digitales de su reloj despertador. No acababa de comprender el porqué no podía volver a dormir, no sabía si estaba preocupado o emocionado, pero independientemente de eso sus ojos no se cerraban ¿Qué cara tendría en ese momento? ¿La de un zombi o la de un fantasma?

Estaba aburrido, pero no se paró antes, porque si terminaba de hacer todo, igual se quedaría sin nada que hacer antes de que Vanitas llegara.

…si llegaba.

…para ir a su misión.

Oh, si… Vanitas, quizás era por eso que no podía dormir. Ayer Xión le preguntó si estaba "Seguro de hacer eso", ayer si… esa mañana ya no tanto… ¿Qué iba a hacer si el maldito pelinegro no se aparecía? ¿Iría a la misión solo? ¿Podría hacerlo? O ¿Tendría que ir a buscarle para que fueran?

En lo que se distrajo con esos pensamientos su despertador sonó. Marcando las 7:30am.

Suspiró ante su realidad, no tenía de otra, tendría que confiar en Vanitas. Se levantó y se fue a bañar, era él unico despierto a esas horas. Después de bañarse, vestirse y arreglarse eran apenas las 7:45...

¡Genial! Léase con mucho sarcasmo, por favor.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina, tal y como lo supuso, todavía no había nadie levantado... o eso creía. Se sentó en la mesa y jugó con su celular en sus manos, mirando el número de Aqua en sus contactos... era temprano hasta para llamarla a ella, siguió bajando sus contactos en su celular hasta que miró el número de Sora, desde que Sora le dio su número siempre le dio pena marcarle… Era cierto que aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo, pasó mucho tiempo con Sora sin estar consciente del todo, aun así sentía una inmensa calidez proveniente del chico castaño y aunque siempre que estaban juntos él le hablaba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, él se sentía un poco apenado...

Xión y Nami le dijeron que Sora era el tipo de persona que causaba eso, pero Ven no estaba tan seguro de que fuese normal. Le comentó a Roxas y este actuó raro, parecía entre sorprendido y molesto con lo que Venle había dicho, para después pasar a contarle que él, por algún tiempo, le odió bastante (A Sora), cosa que a Ventus no ayudó mucho para entender lo que sentía, pero al final por sí sólo, Ventus llegó a una conclusión bastante honesta. 

Sora le gustaba.

Pero era algo muy platónico, hasta él creía que era pasajero, por el grado de admiración, respeto y agradecimiento que sentía por él, ya que fue Sora quien salvó a su corazón después de fracturarse por su pelea contra Vanitas la primera vez; también salvó a Aqua del reino de la oscuridad; y ayudó a que Aqua lo encontrara y lo despertara de su letargo y finalmente, fue quien les ayudó a regresar a Terra del control de Xehanort. Sora no tenía que haberles salvado y ayudado, pero lo había hecho igual, era un chico increíble y no podía dejar de admirarlo.

Tomó algo de leche con chocolate, comió un pan dulce y unas frutas picadas como desayuno, pero desayunó tan pronto que también acabó pronto y aun eran las 8:15…

—Necesito que alguien me noqueé —se dijo en voz alta. Se levantó y fue hacia el patio de atrás, allí tenía sembradas algunas plantas, Aqua había hecho el favor de conseguírselas durante sus viajes de exploración en el CoMaKey, a Ventus le gustaban las flores. Asó que antes de irse pensó que sería bueno, regarlas y con eso mataría tiempo, también quitó algunas hojas secas y hierbas malas. Cuando dejó todo listo ahí, volvió al interior de la casa, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y consultó el reloj de nuevo 8:30. Agarró un cojín del sillón y se lo puso en la cara… ¿Por qué se había levantado tan temprano?

Ventus escuchó un pequeño tintineo, se quitó el cojín de la cara y sacó su celular, había un mensaje nuevo.

Mensaje: Buenos días Ven, me dijeron que ya te aceptaron en el CoMaKey y que hoy es tu primera misión, espero que te vaya muy bien, mucha suerte con Vanitas. ~Sora.

Ventus se quedó muy sorprendido de ver eso, Sora le había escrito un mensaje para desearle buena suerte en su misión, aunque él nunca antes le había mandado un mensaje, y eso le hizo sentir muy feliz.

Mensaje: Muchas gracias, Sora. Espero que tú también tengas un gran día. ~Ventus.

Escribió de vuelta y se puso de pie, para salir de la casa. Ya era hora. Nadie se había levantado aún, ya después les mandaría un mensaje para avisarles dónde estaba, aunque se suponía que ya lo sabían, pero de cualquier modo lo haría más tarde, sobre todo a Xión que a veces era muy paranoica con él. Salió a la calle, levantó su mano, apareciendo frente a él, la imagen débil de 10 frascos con estrellas, eran pociones, y frascos con cubos mágicos, Eters.

—Con esto será suficiente... —movió su mano borrando la visión mágica, y volteó hacia los lados buscando al pelinegro, ¿Habría llegado ya? Sacó la hoja de la misión y miró como ahora estaba la figura de un cerrojo en ella, sin duda esa hoja era mágica... ¿Qué haría en cuanto cumpliera la misión? —Se preguntó—. Y levantó la vista al cielo.

Mientras, en otro lado…

El pelinegro se levantó… aunque no lo pareciera, ahora él también era una persona y necesitaba dormir y comer. Lentamente se paró de su "pequeño hogar" que en realidad era una cueva que había encontrado por ahí, se trataba de la parte más alta de una cascada, el agua corría a su alcance, se aseó en el agua limpia y fresca y salió del lugar, la vista era bastante hermosa, con mucha vegetación, un agua cristalina que brillaba con el sol y muchos peces, aunque a él la vista le daba igual. El sol le dio en la cara y lo odio, eran apenas las 9:15 y ya estaba pegando ahí a todo lo que da. Pronto abrió un portal lo atravesó y se encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el lugar acordado. Frente a la casa de los rubios (Ventus, Roxas y Naminé).

Vanitas vio al rubio a lo lejos y caminó con pesadez hacia él, tenía mucha flojera pero quería estar cerca del ojiazul...

El rubio sintió la presencia del peliengro y volteó mirándolo serio, preparado para cualquier cosa rara que hiciera este.

—Vanitas, al fin llegas —ya eran más de las 9:00.

—Si, si… ¿Y ahora qué? Habla antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido —dijo con aburrición.

El rubio estaba a punto de recalcarle el llegar tarde, pero al escuchar eso se reprimió, ya estaba ahí, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—B-Bueno… esta es la misión —apareció el pergamino enrollado.  
Vanitas lo miró unos minutos sin decir nada con su expresión indiferente. Ventus odiaba que hiciera eso, porque no sabía que estaba pensando y regularmente sus respuestas era molestas tras un largo silencio.

—¿Y…? —Tal como lo pensó.

—Tienes que tocarlo —aclaró el rubio.

—¿Y por qué? —Lo miró con sus ojos dorados indiferentes.

—Pues… —se quedó un momento sin saber cómo explicar eso, el Primer Juez dijo que para que Vanitas quedara registrado en su base de datos como un integrante del CoMaKey tendría que tocar el pergamino, pero no sabía si con la mano o si sólo con tocarlo con alguna parte de su cuerpo— pues para qué… ¡Para que puedas a travesar el cerrojo conmigo! —Debió pensar mejor la razón.

El pelinegro levantó su vista del pergamino para enfocar su mirada en los ojos azules de su contra parte.

—¿Qué jodido mundo es ese? Sólo dime como llegar y yo llego —dijo con molestia. Cuando viajaba con Xehanort nunca fue imposible llegar a ningún lado con el nombre y las coordenadas de un lugar, ese rubio estaba tramando algo.

Ventus reaccionó.

—No las puedes saber si no tocas el pergamino —trató de sonar convincente.

Vanitas lo miró de nuevo.

—Mentiroso, no voy a tocar esa cosa.

—¡…! —se escandalizó el rubio, si Vanitas no tocaba el pergamino no quedaría registrado como su compañero— P-pero…

—¿Qué pretendes? –Inquirió con voz fría y en extremo desconfiada.

—A-Ah ¡No pretendo nada! —trató de actuar molesto—. Olvídalo, no lo toques… —apartó el pergamino del alcance de Vanitas; ya idearía algo para que el pelinegro lo tocara—. Abriré el portal allá tú si no puedes pasar —Amenazó para ver si había algún efecto, pero, nada...

El ojidorado sólo se sumió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

Ventus no tuvo opción, apareció a su Wayward wind y lanzó la hoja del pergamino al aire, esta se desenrolló, brilló y apareció en ella un cerrojo cerrado. Vanitas contempló aquello con serenidad e indiferencia. Ventus atravesó el cerrojo con un brillo salido de su Keyblade y el cerrojo se convirtió en un portal. El rubio olvidó el pequeño problema de antes con el pelinegro y sonrió. La verdad es que era emocionante volver a viajar.

—¡Muy bien! —Golpeó su hombrera para aparecer su armadura y también convertir su Key en su transportador.

Vanitas se tapo los ojos por un momento al ver tanta luz, aunque pronto se acostumbró.

El rubio guardó la hoja del pergamino, montó a Wayward wind y miró a Vanitas.

—¡Vamos! —Dijo sonriendo, al final no podía dejar de ser él mismo. Apareció su casco al final y se elevó apara atravesar el portal.

Siempre que el rubio le sonreía, Vanitas se quedaba algo confundido, no entendía porque de pronto el rubio se estaba comportando así con él, era demasiado extraño. Pero dejaría eso para después. Apareció su casco, se lo puso en la cabeza y siguió al rubio, para eso había ido ahí.

Al otro lado del túnel dimensional, quedó a su vista un paisaje árido formado por grandes rocas anaranjadas, el cielo estaba tan azul y libre de nubes, al parecer hacia bastante calor. A lo lejos se veían unas montañas flotantes, con algo de vegetación, lo demás era un desierto rocoso, pero las formaciones de rocas lo hacían increíble a la vista de Ventus.

Sintió a Vanitas llegar tras él y volteó.

—Esto es Arkasus —le hizo saber— ¿No es increíble?

El pelinegro sintió el calor apenas había salido del portal, flotaba sobre uno de sus unversed.

—No —le contestó—, es feo y hace un jodido calor ¿Que no lo sientes?

—No es feo, es impresionante...

—Tch… —chasqueó la lengua. Aunque Ventus no podía ver su rostro por el casco supo que estaba de mal humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay algún lugar al que tú que consideres "bonito"? —recalcó la palabra.

—No puedo definir lo bonito, pero este lugar me recuerda a Keyblade Graveyard... y no me gusta.

—¿…? —El rubio le llamó la atención eso, era curioso escuchar a Vanitas hablar sobre algo que "no le gustaba"—. Oh… —expresó al principio sin saber que decir, pero se le ocurrió algo— ¿Y hay algún lugar que te guste?

—Hn… —fue lo que "dijo" el pelinegro con pocas ganas de explicarse.

Ante el silencio Ventus lo intento de otra forma.

—O sea, dices que este lugar es feo… —trató de entender— ¿Y si te llevo a otro lado?

—Si no me gusta, lo diré —aclaró el ojidorado casi cortándolo.

—… —Ventus trató de mirar a través del casco la expresión del pelinegro, pero obvio, era tan oscuro que era imposible, a veces se preguntaba como el pelinegro miraba con el, cuando lo llevaba puesto.

—Entonces, debo de entender que si no dices nada sobre algo... ¿Es porque está bien?

Conversar con Ventus era raro también, regularmente el rubio NO hablaba con él, quizás era la primera conversación civilizada que tenían.

—Si —respondió simplemente. Volteó a ver todo aún con su casco puesto, no le gustaba el lugar por el calor.

—Ah... Ok —regresó su vista al paisaje—, yo me temo que éste paisaje tiene algo que ver con los Heartless —distinguió a lo lejos una ciudad—, mira allá, parece un poblado. Aterricemos.

Aumentó la velocidad para bajar a la tierra. El pelinegro lo siguió y descendieron algo lejos de la ciudad, no debían llamar la atención, Ventus recordaba muy bien esa regla. Comenzaron a caminar por el suelo, el cual no parecía ser del todo un desierto, a menos no como Ventus recordaba. Vanitas caminó al lado del rubio sin decir ni una palabra, aunque estaba bastante incómodo por el odioso calor que hacía, y no parecía que ni una maldita nube fuese a cruzarse en el cielo. Más cerca de la ciudad ambos notaron que las cosas no andaban bien.

A la entrada de la ciudad habían sembradíos destrozados... y sin agua.

—Esto no se ve bien... —dijo el rubio y corrió para entrar la ciudad, vaya que hacía calor, el calor emergía del suelo donde el sol llevaba pegando desde hacía horas y distorsionaba el ambiente u veías a lo lejos.

Vanitas siguió con toda la calma posible al rubio con parte de su casco uesto para no recibir directo el sol sobre su piel.

La plaza estaba tapizada de ladrillos rojos y cafes, y en medio habia una fuente que no tenia agua, los techos de las casas eran rectos con techos altos aunque muchas de las casas fuesen de un solo nivel lucían altas, tal vez para que el calor no inundara el interior de las casas. Por último vieron que poca gente caminaba por ahí. Además los jardines de las casas estaban desatendidos y la gente no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Al frente de ahí estaba el palacio de gobierno... o eso decía el letrero.

El rubio se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Que calor, por eso no hay casi nadie caminando por aquí...

—Dudo que el calor sea causado por heartless —comentó con la misma indiferencia.

—Pues… no lo puedo precisar, todos aquí parecen estar acostumbrados al calor, pero, ahora no parece que la pasen bien —se cruzó de brazos pensativo— Oye, ¿Recuerdas una montaña flotante con vegetación a lo lejos?

—Tal vez...

—Pero aquí todo está en extremo seco y caliente... muy caliente —remarcó y corrió a pegarse a una casa para atajarse un poco del sol. A su lado se ubicó el pelinegro que también se quería atajar del sol.

—Odio el calor.

—Yo no lo odio... pero, esto no es agradable en absoluto.

Vanitas rodó los ojos y fue su turno de preguntar.

—Ventus ¿Acaso hay alguna maldita cosa que te desagrade?

Su contraparte parpadeó sorprendido un tanto de la pregunta, pero respondió.

—Si... el frío un poco, aunque con un buen abrigo se soluciona —sonrió.

Vanitas chasqueó la lengua.

—Que en serio te desagrade y que no lo puedas solucionar.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos al oír eso.

—Si, hay algo: La oscuridad y la agente que se aprovecha de otros.

—Ventus, la oscuridad es necesaria para que la luz exista, ¿Qué no aprendiste nada?

—Oye, pues claro que aprendí —lo miró con molestia—, ya sé que es necesaria para mantener el equilibrio, pero, el problema es que el equilibrio es muy fácil de romper.

Vanitas estaba por responderle algo al rubio, pero se escucharon unos gritos y un sonido que los dos chicos conocían muy bien.

—¿Oíste eso? —Se volteó enseguida olvidando la plática al instante— ¡Viene de la entrada! —apareció su Keyblade y corrió hacia allá.

—¡Ventus, espera! —"¿Qué pasaba con ese rubio?", el pelinegro corrió tras de él sin más remedio.

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará)

Aclaraciones:

Cochinillas: También conocidas como cochinillas de humedad, chanchitos de tierra, marranitos, bichos bola, bichos de humedad, chanchitos de la humedad o bichos bolita.

_&&&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Terminó el terceeeer capítulo.

Seis estrellitas, igual que el prologo ¿Será posible conseguir más estrellitas? Please voten por miiii ;-; No se repriman, déjenme saber que piensan de la historia, de la escritura, de Vanitas de Ventus. Soy "toda" ojos para leer.

Espero que este tercer capítulo sea de su agrado y antes de que se me espanten, esta historia NO es VenxSora, es sólo un detallito para darle más intensidad a lo que viene después. Además de que si Ven no le incomoda sentir algo ya por un chico, puede que todo pueda fluir más fácilmente ¿No creen? Puede que algunos me digan que éste Ven no es como lo imaginaban, pero para mi Ven es más que sólo un niño lindo, también es fuerte y tiene orgullo, por favor, no se olviden de esa palabra, y me refiero a la forma positiva de la palabra, que hace referencia al respeto y valor que se tiene de sí mismo.

La misión ya está en marcha, no se han matado y hasta han tenido oportunidad de hablar un poco entre ellos, haciendo honor al título del capítulo xDDD. Olvídense de las actualizaciones los lunes, serán aprox cada 7 días, pero eso dependerá de mis actividades y de su apoyo, sino veo apoyo tardaré un poco más.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué parte fue la que más les gustó? ¿Merezco una estrellita? Por favor. Recuerden que nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un comentario.

Eso es todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho. Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


	4. 03: Empatía: la primera batalla

"**Mi primera misión con Vanitas"**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(14 de Septiembre de 2019)**

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

**Resumen**: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de peler contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo de hacerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Acción, Humor ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

—…/…/ Pensamientos en medio de la platica.

(1,2,3, etc…); aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 3: Arkasus: Empatía, la primera batalla lado a lado.**

Al llegar a la entrada vio como algunos hombres con vestimenta de oficiales, trataban de alejar a varios heartless, que parecían gusanos de muchos pies, sin mucho éxito, ya que sus armas no eran efectivas para acabarlos. En el suelo había un niño, como de 8 años, completamente asustado, y alrededor los pocos espectadores se ocultaban en lo que podían... y tras lo que podían.

Ventus llegó corriendo y al ver al pequeño en el suelo se puso delante de él.

—¿Estás bien?

El pequeño brincó en donde estaba al ver a Ventus aparecer de ningún lado, sólo así, pero más al toparse con la mirada azul, la piel pálida y los cabellos rubios de aquel desconocido… de hecho se quedó bastante sorprendido.

Uno de aquellos heartless se lanzó contra los guardias, atacando, Ventus, alcanzó a interponerse, mandando lejos a los heartless, dando tiempo a esos hombres apartarse. Mientras Vanitas llegó también, y sonrió para sí mismo mirando a unas Neoshadows que emergían del suelo, entonces apareció a Quid Vacuo y rebanó a varios de ellos de un sólo tajo. Los guardias se sorprendieron bastante.

—Apártense, esas armas tan patéticas no derrotaran a estas cosas –dijo sin nada de tacto con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su cara.

Ventus se quedó un poco sorprendido con la entrada de Vanitas.

—¡Príncipe cuidado! —Gritó el pequeño que estaba cerca del rubio, aunque la forma en que le llamó le pareció raro, el grito fue suficiente para que reaccionara y rechazara a otros heartles que se habían lanzado a atacar, aunque se había distraído por ver a Vanitas, notó que los enemigos sólo rebotaron en su Key sin sufrir daño, pero los siguió apartando para alejarlos de la gente.

Vanitas también trató de destruir a algunos de ellos, sin embargo la punta de su key rebotó sonando como si hubiese chocado contra otro metal igual de duro.

Al no poder dañarlos, se puso en pose de defensa y esquivó algunos ataques con Wayward Wind. El lomo de esos Heartless era como una coraza, volteó a ver a Vanitas y él tenía el mismo problema. Retrocedió un poco sin dejar de escudar a la gente para quedar lado a lado con el pelinegro…

—¿Alguna idea? —Preguntó.

El pelinegro guardó silencio un momento observando a los bichos.

—¿No te recuerdan a algo que has visto en tu jardín? —devolvió la pregunta serio.

—¿Mi jardín? —Preguntó y se sintió incómodo al instante, pues con ese sólo comentario era más que obvio que Vanitas lo espiaba mientras estaba arreglando sus plantas, pero sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para enojarse por eso— Si, bueno… tal vez… —, miró a los bichos tenían varias patas y escamas por su cuerpo que parecían acomodadas por capaz, y se enrollaban siendo invulnerables a los ataque de sus espadas— Son como las cochinillas de jardín (1).

Vanitas asintió sin voltear a ver al rubio.

—Se sienten seguras en la tierra y se hacen bola para atacar, hay que desestabilizar el terreno, ¿Entiendes?

—¡Es cierto! Ya lo tengo —Dijo entendiendo bien, levantó su Keyblade e invocó un hechizo, de los mejores que tenía— ¡Aeora! —Una ligera ventisca nació poco a poco desde la punta de wayward wind, hasta volverse en un hermoso tornado color verde jade, con ella el rubio levantó a los heartless abolados, los cuales al sentirse inseguros en el viento, se desenrollaron siendo vulnerables…

—¡Ahora, Ventus! —Le gritó y el rubio, respondió lanzando un corte casi al mismo tiempo que Vanitas, terminando con todos los heartless frente a ellos que tenían esa forma.

—¡Speed Rave! —Su keyblade brilló y parte de su cuerpo también, acelerando sus movimientos y con ellos eliminó al resto de enemigos que ya se acercaban a la entrada de la ciudad.

Vanitas se detuvo y miró al rubio con molestia.

—Oye, deja algo para mi —se quejó.

Ventus miró al pelinegro y sonrió apenado llevando su mano tras su nuca.

—Lo siento… —Vanitas iba a contestar algo, pero, fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —Los miró no con miedo sino con sorpresa— Y esas armas.

Ventus ocultó su espada.

—Yo me llamó Ventus, y él es Vanitas y sólo pasábamos por aquí y vimos que tenían problemas. Son… sólo un par de espadas —dijo para restarle importancia.

—Pero, ninguna de nuestras armas funciona con ellos... —comentó otro guardia, preocupado y sorprendido. El resto de la gente estaba atónita también.

Ventus reaccionó al darse cuenta de que habían llamado demasiado la atención

—... Ah... pues...

—Eso no importa... es hora de irnos —dijo el de ojos dorados para zafarse de eso, pero, el pequeño del suelo de paró de un brinco y corrió hasta Ventus.

—¿No han visto su pelo y sus ojos? ¡Es el príncipe de la leyenda!

—¿Príncipe? —Se señaló sorprendido parpadeando.

—¿Ah? —fue todo lo que "dijo" Vanitas.

—¡Ah... no, no! —Movió sus manos negando—. Nada de eso, sólo soy... un guerrero con una espada.

—Pero el arma también es misteriosa —dijeron intrigados y tal vez esperanzados los guardias.

—… —Vanitas sólo arqueó una ceja.

—¡Es como la espada del príncipe de la leyenda! —volvió a decir el niño— la leyenda dice que, él tienen el color del sol en su pelo, y el cielo en sus ojos... ¡Debes de ser el príncipe! ¿Has venido a salvarnos?

Ahora que Ventus recapacitaba todos ahí tenían el pelo negro o castaño y tenían la piel tostada, además de tener ojos oscuros o rojizos. Él por si mismo llamaba mucho la atención aun sin espada.

—Bueno... no precisamente, pero si me cuentan lo que pasa, tal vez pueda hacer algo —Dijo algo apenado al principio, pero luego se ofreció a ayudar.

—La montaña flotante —se acercó uno de los guardias —, la que provee de agua a toda esta tierra fue invadida por esos monstruos...

Vanitas sólo se cruzo de brazos en lo que veía al rubio hacerse el héroe.

Otro guardia continuó.

—El agua dejó de fluir... y nuestros pozos se van secando uno tras otro.

—Ya no tenemos agua para los sembradios... —Se acercó un ciudadano—, ni para vivir...

—Arkasus es un desierto —dijo el primer guardia—, pero con el agua de la montaña era posible vivir en éste clima...

La gente comenzó a juntarse en torno a ellos.

—Esos monstruos... han matado a muchos de los nuestros... los convierten como ellos...

—¡Por favor, príncipe, devuélvanos el agua! —dijeron varios al mismo tiempo.

Vanitas sólo miraba al rubio fijamente captando todas sus expresiones, notando el momento justo en que, como era de esperarse, se puso algo triste al oír los relatos de aquellas personas.

Y era cierto, el de cabellos dorados sentía un gran pesar de ver como esa gente estában sufriendo, durante sus primeros viajes, realmente no se involucró con los problemas de las personas, ahora iba con otra visión. No se sentía tan seguro de actuar como el salvador de esas personas... no era nada de eso, ni tampoco creía ser el príncipe del que hablaban, pero, si con eso podía mantener el orden…

—Yo... Haré lo que pueda —finalmente habló—, detendré a esos monstruos —les sonrió para tranquilizarlos. La gente que estaba cerca se quedó sorprendida, la sonrisa de Ventus de algún modo siempre generaba confianza tranquilidad a la gente. Mientras Vanitas hizo un sonido de molestia.

Otro aldeano habló.

—Príncipe, a la mitad de la montaña hay una parvada de aves terribles... nunca las habíamos visto... y no permiten llegar a la montaña flotante.

—¿Aves? /Lo más probable es que sean Heartless también/ —Pensó eso último— Tendremos cuidado... —se giró hacia Vanitas, notando que el pelinegro lucía algo molesto— ¿Van...? —no pudo terminar pues sintió que alguien tiraba de su mano.

Vanitas se estaba hartando no pensó que se encontrarían con tanta gente.

—Principe... Por favor... ¡Salve a mi hermana! —Y esta vez el chico lloró—. Ella se fue a noche, dijo que traería agua de la montaña... y no ha vuelto.

Ventus se agachó un poco para ver bien al pequeño, tenía los ojos color carmín y el peloe negro cenizo.

—¿Tu hermana? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kyara... ¡Es una tonta! Le dije que no fuera... —dijo apretando los ojos pero sin inclinarse, con los puños abajo apretados— Pero fue mi culpa... porque le dije que tenía sed y no hay suficiente agua para beber...

Vanitas exhalo. "¡Genial!" Ahora Ventus además tenía que rescatar a una persona en particular.

Ventus se inclinó y acaricio los cabellos negros del chico.

—Hey ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Theru —dijo mirando los ojos azules del joven.

—Tranquilo, los hermano mayores hacemos cosas locas por nuestros hermanos pequeños... ella seguro está bien, la traeré de vuelta, lo prometo —le sonrió.

Ventus se alejó de la gente y corrió para salir de ahí, en su camino tomó a Vanitas del brazo para llevarlo con él. Vanitas solo sintió el jalón arqueando una ceja.

Ventus se detuvo después de unos minutos y se pasó su brazo por sus ojos, un poco más y habría llorado en frente de todos. Se quedó ahí parado sin soltar el brazo de su contraparte oscura. Vanitas se había dejado llevar, pero en cuanto el rubio se detuvo y no dio señales de que fuera pronto a caminar otra vez se harto, se soltó bruscamente y lo miró enojado.

—¿Qué rayos té pasa? —Le reclamó.

Ventus reaccionó al sentir ese jalón en su brazo cuando el pelinegro se liberó. Lo volteó a ver mirando el enojo del otro.

—Nada, nada... No tienes que enojarte, ya sé que no te gusta la gente, pero necesitaba información —dijo tratando de mantener el temple.

Vanitas gruñó.

—Si esto va a ser así, mejor me voy —Comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto al rubio.

—¿Así? ¿¡Así, cómo!? —fue tras él— ¡Vanitas! —Se le atravesó delante—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —pregunta molesto también, pero menos que el pelinegro.

Los dorados orbes se posaron sobre el rubio con frialdad.

—Preocupándote por personas que apenas conoces —respondió molesto dándole la espalda— No te entiendo.

Ventus se sorprendió.

—Bueno... es algo que desarrollas cuando sientes... que alguien se ha preocupado por ti alguna vez... —tanteó a decir, se sentía raro tener que explicar algo tan simple.

Vanitas se queda inmutable, sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Si? Pues nadie se preocupa por mi... ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por alguien más?

Ventus no supo cómo sentirse con eso, aunque su sentido común le dictaba que debía sentirse mal.

—Escucha… A veces... cuando alguien pasa por una situación difícil si ve a alguien pasar por lo mismo, puede saber lo que esa persona sentirá porque ya no ha vivido, por eso, ese alguien ahora tiene dos opciones, hacer algo para que el otro no sufra algo parecido o no hacer nada y dejar que sufran, porque pensamos que sólo de esa manera nos podrán entender, pero así no funciona la empatía.

El pelinegro no dejó de mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Empatía Ventus? ¿Es en serio? Tu no crees que yo pueda hacerlo, si tú mismo lo has dicho varias veces: Soy un ser de oscuridad.

—Si, ya lo sé… —se comenzaba a sentir mal de verdad y no sabía qué hacer para que eso no se fuera al diablo— Es decir, yo creo que hace 12 años tú tratabas de que yo entendiera a la mala lo que tú estabas sintiendo, tú estabas en la segunda opción...

El pelinegro lo miró un poco sorprendido de escuchar eso.

—Está bien, escucha, no necesito que te preocupes por ellos, eso déjamelo a mí, sólo matemos a esa horda de Heartless y ya.

Vanitas gruño pero no dijo nada más.

—Y sé que no lo necesitas... pero, quiero que sepas una cosa, si decides acompañarme en mis viajes, yo cubriré tu espalda... —Y luego de eso, desvió la vista, buscando a la montaña flotante. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía seguir ignorando la existencia de Vanitas, no podía y no estaba bien —De todos modos, he venido a pelear también, no acepté estas misiones para hacerme el héroe... aunque no me lo creas.

Vanitas sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Seguro? —Lo miró de reojo— ¿Así que lo de hace rato no era eso?

Ventus rió sinceramente.

—Claro que no, de hecho sólo me dejé llevar, pero para cuidar la existencia de otros mundos y mantener el orden. El lema más importante del CoMaKey.

—… /Espero que sí, porque de lo contrario seré yo quien tenga que cubrirte la espalda al final del día/ —Vanitas suspiró con pesadez.

—Hace mucho calor... y tengo el presentimiento de que al medio día estará peor.

—No me digas —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Si…. Y quizás debamos aprovechar que aún es temprano... ¿Estas listo o necesitas hacer algo? —Lo miró.

—¿No crees que necesitemos agua, con este odioso calor? —Dijo con tono obvio, no sabía si el rubio era idiota o sólo se hacía.

—Tienes razón —se cruzó de brazos pensativo— Yo desayuné muy bien en casa... ¿Y tú?

—Yo nada, estoy acostumbrado a no comer —dijo secamente.

Venus se sorprendió, casi se asustó.

—¿En serio? ¿No haz comido? Pero… —Iba a preguntar pero se sintió incómodo, en verdad no se había puesto nunca a pensar en qué condiciones vivía el pelinegro.

—¿Púes crees que todos tienen una linda casa y un hermano o unas amigas que le cocinan todos los días? —dijo con un olímpico tono sarcástico.

—...O-oye... lamento tener una vida perfecta... realmente lo siento... —dijo con rabia bajando la vista, aunque no sabía realmente con quien estaba molesto, si con la ironía del pelinegro o consigo por ser, sin querer, un desconsiderado.

—Es de esperarse de ti... como sea vamos, quiero pelear con algo —empezó a caminar harto de esa estúpida conversación.

El rubio sintió pesar, se sentía bastante mal, no lo podía evitar, se sentía como un idiota por hablarle a Vanitas de empatía. Cuando le dijo "Yo cubriré tu espalda" lo había dicho como compensación, un intercambio por la ayuda… no porque de verdad lo sintiera.

Él no era así.

¿Por qué se estaba portando de esa manera?

Les había dicho a su hermano (Roxas) y a las chicas que no estaba realmente interesado en pelear junto a Vanitas, que sólo quería evitar más problemas, controlarse y tenerlo vigilado. Pero todo lo que se había enterado hasta ahora de Vanitas lo desconocía, y nunca se había dado ni un segundo a entenderlo… no había pensando bien en todo lo que pasaría… había sido egoísta, quizás no estaba actuando bien...

Vanitas seguía caminando, de verdad tenía ganas de golpear algo... estaba irritado por el rubio. Se detuvo al sentir que caminaba solo, así que se volteó y observó que el rubio seguía parado en el lugar donde lo dejó.

—¿Qué demonios haces parado ahí? Apúrate —Alzó la voz.

El rubio brincó y corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Perdón…

Vanitas chasqueó la lengua exasperado de oír lo disculparse.

—Bueno —trató de retomar la plática en algo más… simple— sobre el asunto del agua, han dicho que no tiene mucha, así que no será una opción pedirles —dijo algo apenado.

—Que fiasco, quieren ser salvados y no dan nada a cambio.

—Pues… —recordó que en el CoMaKey se pagaban las misiones con dinero ¿Sería bueno decírselo al pelinegro o pensaría que eran más hipócritas que él?

—Espera aquí, maldición —dijo realmente enfadado, abrió un pasaje oscuro y lo atravesó.

—¡Agh! No puedes… —Iba a reclamar y volteó a todos lados pero al parecer nadie estaba a la redonda y no notaría eso, pero tan pronto como se había ido, Vanitas regresó. En sus manos traía dos botellas de agua.

—A veces no sé cómo es que entrenas para ser maestro de la llave espada —tomó una de las botellas y se la aventó al ojiazul.

—¿Cómo? —Atrapó la botella en el aire por suerte, aunque parecía que se le caería.

El pelinegro destapó con la que se quedó y bebió una buena cantidad.

—De una vez te avisó que las robé, así que ya es cuestión tuya si la tomas o no...

—… /Ser Maestro de la llave espada/ —pensó, habían pasado doce años que ese había sido su sueño, pero ahora... se podría decir que le daba un poco igual. Miró la botella de agua en su mano y la destapó para beber, no podía culparlo por robar, no tenía caso que se pusiera a discutir por eso— Da igual... cuando cumplamos esta misión tendrás dinero para compararte lo que quieras... —dijo y caminó dirección a la montaña.

—¿Dinero? —Repitió el pelinegro realmente sorprendido— ¿Nos darán dinero por hacer esto?

—Si —Respondió simple sin detener su paso.

—¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo, idiota?

—Pues te lo estoy diciendo ahora, que no oyes —Si, aunque él tratara de sentir empatía por el pelinegro, ese maldito pelinegro no dejaba de ser Vanitas… lamentablemente.

De nuevo estaban discutiendo, al parecer eso era algo que no cambiaría entre ellos.

Aun no…

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará)

Aclaraciones:

Cochinilla de Jardín: Conocidas también como: cochinillas de humedad, chanchitos de tierra, bichos bola, bichos de humedad o bichos bolita.

_&&&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Ok, hasta aquí llega este tercer capítulo. Diez estrellitas en cada capítulo, esto está mejorando ;-; ¡Soy feliz! Gracias por leer.

Éste capítulo fue un poco más difícil, aquí nuestro querido Ven está descubriendo cosas que so le están agradando, nuestro niño es bueno, obvio que se va a sentir mal de enterarse de ciertas cosas. Eso de la empatía le dio literalmente en la cara.

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco una estrellita? Por favor. Recuerden que nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un comentario.

Eso es todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho. Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


	5. 04: La Montaña: El príncipe Ventus

"**Mi primera misión con Vanitas"**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(19 de enero de 2020)**

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts pertenecen a Square Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir historias alternas con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro._

**Resumen**: Cansado de discusiones y peleas constantes con Vanitas, Ventus toma una decisión, dejará de pelar contra él y peleará mejor a su lado (Si es que lograba convencerlo). Un mundo nuevo en peligro, muchos heartless y un compañero de misión poco convencional, Ventus no esperaba que todo eso sucediera así… o casi.

**Rating**: T (12+)

**Genero**: Aventura, Acción, Humor ¿Romance?

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"..."; Resaltar palabras o Ironías.

—…/…/ Pensamientos en medio de la plática.

(1,2,3, etc…); aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Episodio 4: La montaña: El "príncipe" Ventus.**

Eran casi las 10:00 de la mañana, el camino a la montaña era más largo de lo que pensaron, de hecho la montaña era tan grande que sólo parecía estar cerca, pero no lo estaba. Ventus vio a lo lejos como la tierra se movía, pero no, no se movía, lo que se movían eran Heartless. Aunque Ventus no pudo saber cuántos de ellos eran.

—¿Ya viste?

—Pues claro idiota —Dijo mirando a lo lejos con una serenidad contraria a sus palabras— Es extraño que sean tantos...

Ventus apareció su Wayward Wind.

—Bueno… no hay remedio, hay que abrirse paso.

Vanitas también apareció su keyblade.

—¿Esta vez dejarás algo para mi? —Inquirió cínicamente.

Ventus miró al pelinegro de reojo, a éste poco le importaba la situación en que ese mundo y esas personas se encontraban, ya le había quedado claro el porqué, según su plática con él en la ciudad. No valía la pena que intentara explicarle la gravedad de las cosas, quizás debería intentar hablar su idioma para llevar la fiesta tranquila… por otro rato.

—Tal vez…—fue lo que contestó y corrió para enfrentarlos— ¡Aeora! —Gritó y luego con Speed Rave empezó a eliminarlos, pero al instante un pelinegro lo rebasó, exterminándolos con unas precisas estocadas que chispeaban energía oscura con colores azules y purpuras.

Ventus se quedó un poco sorprendido y un poco más cuando vió la sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad plasmada en el rostro del pelinegro. Se detuvo un momento, pues al parecer no había más enemigos para eliminar, sin embargo tan pronto lo hizo vió como más heartless aparecieron.

—Algo los debe atraer a esa montaña... —Dijo al ver como aparecían más y volvió al ataque. La verdad es que pelear le hacía sentirse animado, independientemente de la desgracia que hacía rato contemplara...

Vanitas de igual modo siguió atacando, ninguno de los dos estorbaba el ataque del otro, era como si cada uno tuviera su propio espacio, de reojo alcanzó a ver el rostro del rubio, concentrado y con una ligero gesto de emoción, un semblante que rara vez recordaba haber visto de cerca y en presencia suya. Pero no era momento para distraerse, rebanó a varios heartless con su ataque Spinning Shadows, nueve cortes perfectos en una espiral oscura. Casi podía decir que ya habían terminado con todos, pero al levantar la vista, aparecían más y más, por lo que se detuvo.

—¿Alguna mejor idea? —fue su turno de preguntar al rubio.

El rubio también se detuvo y levantó la vista.

—Llegar volando podría ser una segunda opción, pero... —recordó— hay heartless voladores en lo alto, según dijo la gente... aunque aún no veo ninguno —un heartless terrestre se le lanzó y él solo movió su espada eliminándolo sin perder la postura.

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando un momento.

—Entonces, volando será —finalizó y de pronto algo de oscuridad surgió de su cuerpo y le rodeó, desprendiéndose al cabo de unos minutos, un enorme Archraven de ella. El Archraven se lanzó al aire, por lo que Vanitas, rápidamente corrió hacia un desprevenido rubio que aun contemplaba a los heartless "cochinillas", lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastrándolo junto con él en un salto. Ventus apenas gritó sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, y confundido también. Mientras que Archraven voló hacia Vanitas justo para que ambos chicos cayeran en su lomo. El unversed desplegó sus alas en el aire.

Ventus parpadeó, eso había sido tan sorpresivo, de pronto, ya iban volando sobre uno de esos bichos raros que muchos problemas le causaron hace años.

—¿U-Unversed? —Exclamó sorprendido, mirando al pelinegro.

Ventus gritó sin poder evitarlo, agarrándose a las plumas del unversed para no caerse y casi sintió que no debía tocarlo tampoco, estuvo al menos un minuto sin saber qué cara poner. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien lo sujetaba del brazo de nuevo. Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada dorada de Vanitas.

—Si ¿Algún problema? —Dijo despreocupado, mientras que a Ventus casi le daba un infarto.

—¡Trataron de matarme alguna vez...! ¿¡Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir!? —Gritó con una obviedad que el pelinegro parecía ignorar.

Y ante eso el pelinegro se echó una carcajada burlona.

—Pues por tu cara de miedoso, es evidente —sonrió burlón—, pero descuida, ahora no van a matarte.

Ventus se puso rojo, pero de la irá, al verlo reírse en su cara de él. Lo iba a dejar ahí, pero sintió el contacto de la mano de ese odioso pelinegro sujetando su brazo, tenía sus manos cubiertas con guantes, pero no dejaba de ser molesta esa cercanía.

—Ese no es el punto ¡Al menos podrías haberme avisado!

—¿Y perderme de tu cara de pánico? —se burló de nuevo y tiró de su brazo acercándolo un poco más a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —Gritó molesto.

—Idiota, si te suelto caerás ¿Ya viste la altura? —preguntó con algo de fastidio por la actitud infantil del rubio, contraria a lo que vió antes.

El rubio reaccionó y bajó un poco la vista, observando a una gran cantidad de heartless los cuales estaban acumulándose allí debajo, como si esperasen algo, pero parecían inquietos y se retorcían ahí sin ir a ningún sitio, ¿O sería que aun no encontraban el camino a la ciudad? Sería terrible que todos esos heartless encontraran el camino a la ciudad, sería una verdadera catástrofe.

Vanitas miró el rostro del rubio el cual sorpresivamente había guardado silencio. Lo observó y en donde tenía puesta su vista.

—Entonces ¿Quieres qué te suelte? —Sonrió burlón.

El rubio le regresó la mirada con sorpresa, la verdad, era que no podía confiar en él.

—¡No! —casi gritó, caería en medio de todos esos heartles si lo soltaba— No lo hagas.

—Eso pensé —dijo y apartó la vista de él, sólo movió su mano para sujetarlo mejor, pero sin hacerle daño, sin embrago, Ventus malinterpretó eso.

—¿Me vas a soltar? ¡No lo hagas! —dijo— Hay muchos heartless allá abajo, puedo con ellos, pero, no lo hagas…

Vanitas se desesperó.

—¡No iba a soltarte, idiota! ¡Cierra la boca! —dijo molesto.

—… —Ventus cerró la boca de inmediato acatando la orden.

—Eso sería muy bajo, hasta para mi —refunfuñó. Ventus era a veces insoportable.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró, definitivamente que no comprendía al pelinegro. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo en cuando vio a lo lejos una parvada de heartless de alas azules con rojo, las cuales giraban sobre "algo".

—Genial... esas deben de ser las extrañas aves de las que los ciudadanos hablaron...

—Supongo que el plan sólo es ir a atacar ¿No? —sonrió con ganas de pelear de nuevo.

El rubio estaba por sugerir algo hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. Parpadeó y trató de enfocar su mirada— Espera… su comportamiento... ¿No te recuerda a algo?

El pelinegro dejo de sonreír, para observar con más calma.

—¿Carroñeros? —bajó la vista un poco y ver el sendero, por fin la montaña comenzaba a alzarse.

—Si, lo mismo pensé… ¿Crees que haya alguien abajo? —Miró al pie de la montaña, curiosamente no todo eran piedras ahí, había un poco de vegetación— Vanitas... Voy a bajar... creo que hay alguien allá...

Y olvidado casi por completo que antes le suplicaba al pelinegro que no le soltase ya estaba pensando en saltar desde ahí.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si saltas desde esta altura de romperás algo —lo regañó.

El rubio miró la altura.

—Oh, si… bueno… ¿Crees que tu… "amigo", pueda descender un poco?

—…/¿Amigo?/ Eso hago… —Dijo y guió a Arch para que bajara.

Ventus observó bien la montaña flotante, era impresionante, pero aun estaba más arriba de esa montaña sobre la que los heartless planeaban. De pronto dichos heartless cambiaron su comportamiento, volviéndose para atacar, significaba que al fin los habían visto.

El ojiazul apareció a Wayward Wind.

—¡Esto no es buena señal!

—¿A ti en éste momento algo te parece "bueno"? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Ventus miró a los heartless que se lanzaron contra ellos, no como carroñeros sino como aves de rapiña. No tuvo tiempo para pensar. Levantó su Key.

—¡Thundara! —Invocó y los truenos cayeron sobre ellos, aunque por supuesto, eso asustó un poco a Arch que dejó de aletear unos segundos, casi tirando a los dos. Pero Vanitas logró mantenerse de pie, y sostener a Ventus con fuerza en un medio abrazo.

Algunos heartless fueron eliminados, pero otros lograron escapar.

—¡Estás loco! —Reclamó Vanitas apenas pudo— ¿Quieres matarlos a ellos o a nosotros?

Ventus se apenó.

—Perdón no pensé que…

—¡Si, ya noté que NO estás pensando!

Ignoró al pelinegro y bajó su mirada observando a esos pajarracos descender a la vereda en la montaña, observando que ya estaban más cerca, se soltó de Vanitas y sin pensar —otra vez— gritó— ¡Sky Climber! —Y saltó hacia abajo, los destellos de luz violeta, eliminaron a más heartless y con ese poder fue capaz de controlar su caída y no matarse, literalmente. Mientras caía, su mirada se encontró con una color carmín entre las ramas de un árbol.

Descendió con fuerza, cayendo de pie pero agachándose en el acto final y amortiguando el impacto en sus piernas.

—Ay… —Aunque aun así le dolió un poco. Por suerte estaba en una pieza y todos los heartless habían sido eliminados por su espada, la cual desapareció de su mano. Sus piernas le temblaban, por lo que se dejó caer sentándose en la tierra y tratando de recuperarse. Esa había sido demasiada adrenalina para su cuerpo. Levantó la vista y de nuevo la vió, era una persona, una chica, parada al pie de ese pequeño árbol, tratando de cubrirse con las pocas ramas y hojas de éste.

Ventus le sonrió.

—Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella retrocedió, poniéndose detrás del tronco. Se trataba de una chica de largos cabellos castaños, y piel morena de tono dorado, con una mirada color carmín, como un par de rubies, al parecer era de estatura pequeña o tal vez no pasaba de los 13 años. Incluso Ventus se dio cuenta de que estaba herida y su ropa lucía algo gastada. El rubio se paró del suelo lentamente, para no asustarla. Pero ella por instinto levantó una lanza que estaba entre sus manos, apuntándolo.

—¡Woa! Tranquila... —Trató de apaciguarla con sus manos al frente—, los monstruos alados ya se fueron... —Dijo eso pero se acordó del pelinegro que seguía en el aire, olvidándose de la niña, un instante volvió la vista al cielo, buscando a Arch y a Vanitas y alcanzó a ver como descendía un poco más atrás de ahí, y sintió alivio al ver que el pelinegro estaba bien.

Vanitas descendió con Arch, y luego de regresarlo a su cuerpo buscó al rubio, tenía ganas de matarlo, pero se detuvo al ver con quien estaba.

Ventus regresó la vista, la chica seguía en la misma posición, atrás del árbol, lista para atacar.

—... Oye... en verdad, ya pasó... bueno por el momento. Soy Ventus ¿Y tú?

La chica lo miró con atención.

—¿Eres... una persona...?

Ok, esa era la pregunta más rara que le habían hecho en su vida.

—Er... Si... igual que tú... —Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de ella— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tienes el sol en el pelo y el cielo en tus ojos, no puedes ser humano... —Insistió.

Ventus suspiró, de verdad esa gente lo traumaría.

—No soy tan raro...

—¿No? ¡Pero si has bajado del cielo! ¿Qué quieres que piense? —No había bajado su lanza en ningún momento.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—No sé... tal vez que soy un príncipe o algo así... —dijo con ironía al recordar cómo le llamaron en la ciudad.

—¿Un príncipe? —Repitió ella— Si, claro, seguro eres Shaitán el legendario príncipe demonio ¿No? —Dijo con sarcasmo.

Ventus se quedó atónito al oír eso: ¿"Príncipe Demonio"?

—Espera… ¿Ese príncipe del que todos hablan es un… demonio? —Quiso confirmar.

—Es una antigua leyenda de Arkasus… ¿No la haz oído nunca? —Lo miró con más desconfianza— Todos en Arkasus la ha oído al menos una vez en su vida…

—No, es decir, no soy un… —Se sintió contrariado ¿Todo ese tiempo había aceptado ser un

demonio?

Vanitas se aburrió de eso.

—Oye, niña, "su majestad" y yo tenemos prisa —intervino fastidiado—, si te puedes volver sola a casa con gusto te dejamos aquí.

—¿Su majestad? —Dijeron la chica y Ventus al mismo tiempo, ella sorprendida, y Ventus mirándolo con molestia.

—No ves que no quiere tu ayuda, deja de estar rogando y larguémonos de aquí que te recuerdo que no he comido, maldita sea.

La chica miró al pelinegro sorprendida, si él otro era un príncipe, el chico del sol en los ojos (Vanitas) era muy irrespetuoso

—Espera un poco más… —Dijo con cansancio.

La chica se cansó de estar de pie y cayó al suelo. Entonces Ventus vió que tenía una herida en toda la pierna, seguro se trataba de un zarpazo, una herida causada por alguno de esos heartless. Se acercó a ella sin pensar, pero la chica volvió a estirar la lanza, Ventus la detuvo.

—Oye, sólo quiero ayudar...

—No puedo morir, —dijo ella temblando— tengo que regresar con mi hermano y aunque seas el demonio más hermoso y mentiroso de Arkasus... No dejaré que me mates... —dijo con valor dispuesta a luchar pese a estar herida.

El pelinegro miró eso con poca importancia y habló con indiferencia.

—Tenemos que acabar con los heartless, se están esparciendo rápido y eso hará que nos tardemos más en deshacernos de ellos —Caminó.

Escuchó lo que su compañero le dijo pero se acercó a la chica.

—¿Tu nombre es Kyara, verdad? —Le preguntó, sólo esperaba estar en lo correcto.

—… —Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—Si, si eres... Tu hermano se llama, Theru, lo sé. Él me pidió que te encontrara. —sonrió— Oye, tranquila, yo entiendo como te sientes. Yo también tengo un hermano menor, se llama Roxas (1). Eres muy valiente, y muy fuerte para haber llegado hasta aquí. Pero con esa herida no llegaras muy lejos. Tu hermano me dijo sobre la leyenda del príncipe demonio, no es que yo lo sea, pero… —Dijo algo apenado— Creo que puedo ayudarte con tu herida ¿Me permites?

Kyara miró a Ventus levantar su mano, vió como sus cabellos de sol se movieron, y como de sus manos de pálida piel, se desprendía una especie de glow, el sol estaba brillando mucho, tanto que casi no pudo ver nada, pero si sintió calor en su pierna y las heridas y rastros de sangre desaparecieron.

—¡Ahhh! ¿De verdad eres un Shaitán? (2) —Dijo atónita.

—Pues… no exactamente —Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca apenado—, pero mi compañero Vanitas y yo vinimos a ayudarles. Venimos a liberar la montaña de los monstruos para que vuelvan a tener agua. Espera aquí, volveremos por ti. Lo prometo —Sonrió amablemente.

Vanitas suspiro con pesadez.

—Es hora de irse —tomo el brazo de Ventus para llevárselo de ahí. Le molestaba que fuera tan amable con desconocidos.

Kyara se levantó y se quedó mirando a esos dos, de verdad no parecía un demonios ese chico de cabellos del sol... lo curioso es que el otro tenía el sol en su mirada.

Ventus siguió al pelinegro sin intentar soltarse, levantó la mirada al cielo, observando que de nuevo había parvada de heartless.

—Tenían razón, a esta altura de la montaña ellos atacan, lo mejor será ir andando hasta donde no nos vean... —Regresó un poco la vista atrás— ¿Ella estará bien, Sola? —ya no estaba tan convencido de eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la cargue en brazos y la lleve a su casa? —Dijo sarcásticamente — Los heartless atacan más en ésta zona porque ellos siempre se establecen en una zona favorable para ellos...

Ventus suspiró al oír su respuesta pero eligió no discutir de nuevo.

Siguieron caminando por la parte baja de la montaña, algunos heartless se interpusieron por el camino pero ni a Vanitas ni a él les causaban problema alguno, aunque eran varios. El rubio terminó con algunos enemigos más, y ya se sentía algo cansado. Pasó su mano por su frente, el calor iba aumentando, apareció la botella de agua que le dió Vanitas, tomó un trago y se echo un poco en la cabeza y luego se sacudió.

Vanitas siguió atacando a los heartless, definitivamente tenía que salir de allí, el calor era insoportable. Acabo con todos, se detuvo y tomo agua, de pronto vio al ojiazul echarse un poco de agua en la cabeza, tenía que admitir que le gusto la escena cuando Ventus sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

Ventus regresó la vista la sentir la mirada del pelinegro y se ruborizó un poco debido a la pena.

—P-perdón... creo que no debo usarla para eso...

Vanitas desvió la vista.

—Haz lo que quieras, fue "gratis" —No iba admitir que solo se dedicó a mirarlo.

Ventus miró hacia arriba.

—Ya está más cerca... no sé si las personas de aquí sepan usar magia o tengan algún vehículo para volar... porque para llegar allá arriba, forzosamente debieron llegar volando con algo...

Aquella gran roca flotaba inexplicablemente sobre la montaña por dónde ellos caminaban.

El rubio veía maravillado ese lugar. Vanitas sólo suspiró.

—Como sea... tenemos que subir.

Al andar un poco más, observaron como unas rocas flotantes más pequeñas formaban un camino escalonado a la "puerta" de esa montaña, bueno, no era una puerta, era como la entrada a una cueva.

—Andando... —Sonrió y corrió saltando a una de las rocas pequeñas, empleó su súper salto para llegar una tras otra. Se detuvo un momento sobre una para desde ahí mirar el paisaje, donde podía ver la gran ciudad de Arkasus, era muy grande, lamentablemente lucía deplorable... de nuevo se sintió un poco mal por eso, el viento le agitó el cabello y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, el viento era muy fuerte para tenerlos abiertos.

Vanitas siguió el mismo camino que el rubio, aunque sin prestar atención a nada, en estos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido con Ventus ahí, pero el orgullo no lo dejaba echarse para atrás. Gruñó, ahora no sólo el sol, sino también el viento y la altura eran una maldita molestia.

Para Ventus, el viento apenas era agradable, dado el terrible calor que hacía, tenía que saber pronto lo que impedía al agua salir de la montaña... aunque era raro que el agua viniera de una montaña que ni si quiera estaba en el suelo.

—¿Vanitas...? —Lo volteó a ver—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si con bien te refieres a que el calor está de maravilla y el viento es favorable, si, estoy pasando un excelente momento aquí— Dijo con sarcasmo y gruñendo al final.

El rubio se extrañó a si mismo preguntándole a Vanitas "Cómo estaba". Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo cerca del pelinegro voluntariamente, casi se sentía culpable de llevarle ahí, sin embargo hubo algo que llamó su atención sobre sus palabras.

—Oh, vamos... no creo que un poco de calor y un "vientecito" estén siendo tan complicados para ti ¿O sí?

—Escucha bien imbécil, por si no lo has notado, esa montaña desprende una gran cantidad de luz y es realmente muy incómodo para mí —se defendió, aunque no era una buena defensa—, y este jodido calor, y están malditas piedras y tú haciendo comentarios estúpidos… —Lo último casi lo dijo refunfuñando.

Pese al insulto Ventus no se enojó, más bien, Vanitas parecía como un niño quejoso de un viaje largo, con esa idea en mente, no se aguantó y se echó a reír.

Vanitas se enojo e invocó un pequeño Flood, el cual saltó hacia la cara de Ventus para callarlo.

Ventus todavía se estaba riendo hasta que algo se le paró en la cara.

—¡Hey! —Se llevó las manos a la cara para intentar quitarse lo que se le pegó en esta, pero cuando sintió que era algo vivo se asustó— ¡Vanitas! ¡Quítame esta cosa de encima! —gritó preocupado.

Vanitas se comenzó a reír del rubio.

—No —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Vanitas! Si me caigo de aquí y muero... ¡Juro que regresaré como heartless sólo para matarte! —Siguió tratando de quitarse lo que tenía en la cara, pero Flood no tenia intensiones de quitarse.

La risa de Vanitas siguió otro poco al oír la amenaza de Ventus; saltó para llegar a la misma roca donde caminaba el rubio y lentamente se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda antes de que el rubio diese un paso más y en verdad cayera desde ahí.

—¿Quién dice que te dejaré caer? —le dijo en un tono burlón cerca de su oído.

Ventus tembló al sentir el abrazo del otro.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Evitando que caigas —Volvió a susurrar en su oído.

—Vanitas, quita, esta cosa de mi cara ¡Ahora!

—Umn… yo creo que no, Flood se ve muy cómodo ahí y yo aquí —se refería al abarazo.

Ventus se sonrojó al escuchar el descaró del otro.

—Eres… ¡Un aprovechado! ¡Suéltame!

—Bueno, te suelto —Lo soltó y se alejó.

El rubio sintió el viento moviendo su ropa incluso escuchó el silbido del viento en sus oídos.

—¿Vanitas? —Trató de mover al Flood, pero este sólo se agarró más a su cabeza— ¡Vanitas quítame esto!

—No quiere quitarse —Respondió despreocupado.

—¡¿C-Co-Cómo que no quiere!? —Se exasperó.

—Pues lo que oíste, no quiere.

Flood cerró sus pequeños ojos rojizos quedándose ahí.

—¡No juegues conmigo, Vanitas y ya quítame esto de la cara!

—¿Estas sordo? Ya te dije que no quiere, pero, yo puedo llevarte…

Al oír eso, Ventus retrocedió y por alguna mala jugada del destino, tropezó, estaba apunto de caer de espaldas, pero Vanitas lo agarró justo a tiempo y con ganas de seguir burlándose del rubio, lo cargó al "estilo princesa".

—Vaya, así sí que pareces todo un príncipe —Sonrió con triunfo.

Ventus se ruborizó más, por suerte Flood no había soltado su cara y el maldito pelinegro no podía verlo, o eso esperaba, y pese a la pena, también estaba muy molesto.

—¡Vanitas...! —Apretó sus dientes— ¿Qué…? ¿Estas…? ¿¡Haciendo!? —Gritó lo último.

—Disfrutando del viento y el calor —dijo burlón.

—¡Vanitas! —Se comenzó a mover para librarse de los brazos del pelinegro.

—Bien, te bajaré, pero podría no haber suelo en donde te suelte.

El rubio se puso tenso y se quedó inmóvil, repentinamente asustado por lo dicho por el pelinegro, la verdad es que se sentía indefenso en aquella situación.

Vanitas sonrió más al ver como el rubio se quedaba quieto.

—Bien, entonces eso es un "no me sueltes".

—Si... ¡No! Es… ¡No como tú lo estás diciendo! —Refunfuñó al final la verdad es que desconfiaba de él, pero estaban a una gran altura, y no podía ver.

—Entonces... "princesa" ¿qué quiere de mi? —Le dijo jugando.

—N-no soy princesa —Iba a matarlo... ¡Quería matarlo! En cuanto pudiera ver y en cuanto supiera que no estaban a una gran altura y que el pelinegro tenía la ventaja, lo haría.

Flood soltó el rostro de Ventus repentinamente, caminó tras la cabeza cubierta de cabellos rubios y saltó empujando el rostro de Ventus contra el pecho del pelinegro, mientras que él siguió brincando de roca en roca hasta llegar a la entrada de la montaña. Vanitas sonrió al ver a su "creación".

Su cara chocó contra el pecho de Vanitas, pero la verdad era que, eso fue lo último que le importó pues le había dolido que el bicho ese lo empujara. Primero mataría a ese Unversed y después a Vanitas.

—Auch... —Cerró los ojos y se sobó la nuca. Pero al fin reaccionó y se ruborizó fuertemente al recordar la situación en la que estaba, hasta el enojo se le fue de pronto— ¡...!

Vanitas sonrió y brincó con cuidado de roca en roca, igual que su Flood hizo antes, llevando al rubio en brazos. La verdad es que casi había olvidado el porqué había aceptado ir ahí con Ventus, y la verdad era obvia, disfrutaba tanto molestar al rubio, y sobre todo tenerlo entre sus brazos, más al ver que Ventus no sabía qué hacer ante esto. El rubio se quedó paralizado ante lo que pasaba... ¿Debía de soltarse de él? ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de matarlo? ¿Eso era normal? Seguramente no, pero estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo no respondía como él quería... ¿Qué demonios? ¿En qué momento había perdido el control? Igual como aquella noche en que dejó que lo besara, cuando casi tira toda la casa sobre de ellos.

Finalmente Vanitas dio el último salto quedando frente a la entrada del templo. Ventus salió de su ensimismamiento al fin y poniendo su mano el pecho del otro lo empujó.

—B-bájame... —Al fin pudo hablar.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Se molestó al ver su sonrisa pretenciosa.

—¡Pues claro, que quiero! —Se zafó del agarre y bajó de sus brazos mirándolo con mucha molestia, pero pronto apartó la vista—. Terminemos con esto —se echó a andar aún sintiendo su cuerpo un poco paralizado.

Vanitas sonrió le gustaba que el rubio fuera así.

—Lo que diga su majestad.

—No soy un príncipe... ya oíste a esta gente, las personas rubias de ojos azules somos demonios... —Dijo y se dió cuenta de lo realmente irónico que era todo eso y la boca se le cerró después de decirlo.

—¿Y su majestad se siente triste por el comentario de esa chica? —dijo burlonamente.

Decidió ignorarlo o lo intentó, pasó a un lado de Flood casi pisándolo por accidente. El bicho lo miró parpadeando sus ojillos rojos.

Vanitas solo lo siguió.

—Flood ven —Llamó a la criatura y esta brincó para subir hasta su hombro.

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará)

Aclaraciones:

(1) Para Ventus, Roxas es el hermano menor, aunque Roxas no se queja de eso.

(2) Shaitán: Una aproximación de Demonio en Árabe.

_&&&&&&&&&&—O—WA—RI—&&&&&&&&&&_

Notas Finales:

Cuarto capítulo, después de… er casi dos meses. Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé, pero he tenido algunos problemas personales.

¿Qué hay en este capítulo? Primero: Fuertes revelaciones nos da Ventus, ¿Lo leyeron? xD Ahora ya saben porque casi tira la casa esa vez y porque casi NO quiere hablar sobre ese día Jajajaja. Y en segundo lugar: Apuesto a que lo del "Príncipe" no se lo esperaban xDD.

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué parte fue la que más les gustó? ¿Cómo van Ventus y Vanitas? ¿Merezco una estrellita? Por favor. Recuerden que nadie me paga por escribir, háganme feliz con un comentario.

Eso es todo por hoy. Cuídense mucho. Saludos.

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.


End file.
